Dia de clases
by alondra.ale.larios
Summary: Makoto conoce a kotonoha se gran amor , pero vendran muchos problemas que podrian poner en desastres sus vidas! ¿acaso makoto amara a sekai? la traicion andara por los iares, mataran por amor ;) descubrelo a continuacion


Día de clases

Ese era yo, un chico solitario viajando en trenes para llegar a la escuela, esa en donde a diario miraba a esa chica que siempre estaba en el tren , siempre lo tomaba a la misma hora que yo y captaba su hermosura y belleza y esa timidez que la Asia totalmente perfecta para mi , yo también era tímido y no me atrevía a acercarme ... ¡QUE ESTUPIDO SOY ¡ no la quiero dejar pasar pero me faltan pantalones para invitarla a salir no puedo ,no puedo aunque quiera no se como acercarme y decirle que sin conocerla me estaba enamorando de ella .

Pasaron los días y al ver que ella también me miraba en el tren me atreví a tomarle una foto , salía tan tímida y con esos ojos negros profundos que mostraban una timidez tan grande y una ternura que mata, si… mata al corazón por dentro , por que no se como decirle lo que siento, al bajar del tren e ir a la escuela , me fije en el pizarrón parece que ella iba en la clase de alado , misma en donde iba mi amiga sekai ¡ya se! Le diré a sekai que se haga amiga de esa chica que miro por las tardes para poderla conocerla mejor y así al pasar los días poder atreverme a decirle que la amo, perfecto ya lo tengo solucionado. Aun recuerdo esa decisión que tome la mas estúpida que un chico de 19 años pudo encontrar por eso me encuentro así , así como soy y en este conflicto entre mis 2 grandes amores kotonoha y sekai ... si pudiera regresar el tiempo con gusto lo aria lastima que no existe tal cosa .

Al paso de los días sekai se gano la confianza de la chica que conocí en el tren llamada "kotonoha" así que me arme de valor y pensé "para hacer que esta chica me tenga confianza y poderle decir lo que siento nos juntaremos los 3 perfecto! , y así fue como mi gran idea nos involucro a los 3 ,kotonoha , sekai y a mi sin saber lo que en un futuro iría a pasar. Un día en el receso decidí juntarme con ellas, baje las escaleras lo más rápido que pude para ir a esa azotea donde nos juntábamos cuando oí un grito al entrar:

S-! HEY! Makoto ven para acá dormilón y deja ese teléfono

M- esta bien... je je perdón por la tardanza pero es que el profe de ingles. (Me quede paralizado al ver a aquella hermosa chica que me traía loco, y saber que ella se sentaría a mi lado me ponía mas nervioso.)

K-H...hola

S- makoto te presento a kotonoha, kotonoha el es makoto

M- Ho... Hola kotonoha!

K- Hola makoto san.

Me quede paralizado cuando ella me sonrió como olvidar esa mirada tan dulce, cada día me conquistaba mas, me acerque a ella y le di un beso en la mejilla, ella se sonrojo un poco pero al ver a sekai de lejos no se veía tan contenta por dentro pero por fuera sonreía tan felizmente por ver mi felicidad, eso me alegraba y me Asia aun mas tenerle mas cariño que el de un simple amigo.

Al pasar el día en la escuela, me quede pensando si ella sentiría lo mismo que yo, pero al ir entrando al pasillo para salir a casa vi un gran letrero que decía:

"Afortunado alumno! De la escuela! El nuevo comité para hacer los mejores castings para ser el nuevo y la nueva reina de la clase en el nuevo festival anual de aquí! Suscripciones abiertas en el papel de abajo"

No dude en escribirme cuando vi que también sekai se había escrito ahí, me emocione demasiado así que no pensé mucho para mandarle un mensaje e invitarla a mi apartamento para hacer la tarea juntos, al salir de la escuela otra ves y tomar el tren como siempre me quede platicando con kotonoha al ver que teníamos los mismos gustos me emocione, sabia que era para mi. Cuando llegue a mi parada le di un leve beso en los labios solo la rose porque un tipo me aventó por que tenia que salir rápido, estúpidos animales! arruinaron el momento! Al salir de la estación iba recordando la tarea de matemáticas mientras caminaba muy pacíficamente por las calles de Japón y al abrir mi teléfono tenia la foto de kotonoha esa que le había tomado cuando todavía no la conocía y le mande un tex diciéndole que la vería mañana a las 11 en mi apartamento, perfecto la invitare a cenar y le diré que si quiere ser mi novia será lo mas correcto! Al abrir mi apartamento sequía ya estaba ahí preparándome un te, ella la había empezado con su tarea de biología así que fui y me senté un rato en el sillón, cuando salió de la cocina tenia un mini top muy descotado y su short favorito ya venia con el te en una bandeja cuando tropezó y sin querer cayo enzima de mí y nos empapamos todos, se le podían ver sus lindos pechos muy cerca de mi mirándonos a los ojos tirados en el sofá. No pude resistirme y la bese y ella me correspondió, empecé a bajar lentamente por su cintura asta meterme en lo mas intimo de aquella flor tan delicada , quitándonos la ropa a cada mordiscón que ella me Asia ... No me podía contener y pensaba en las consecuencias, pero ella ya me estaba rasguñando la espalda , yo la besaba mientras jugaba con sus lindos pechos , ella bajo muy adentro de mi y me iso estremecer , yo me pase por su espalda , su cuello y grito tan fuerte eso era música para mi, asi que tome su cintura y meti mi miembro en su intimidad, ella gritaba mientras me decía que me amaba , los sentimientos inmunes de los 2 se ivan convirtiendo en amor .. Mientras el sofá estaba manchado por la intensidad... Esa intensidad que nuestro amor proclamaba 2 cuerpos unidos en carne y en alma.


End file.
